Shinobi of Canterlot High
by ORIKALKOSDragon
Summary: At the end of the Equestria Girls movie, we all see Twilight go back to Equestria with the crown. But what if she hadn't made it? And what if someone else came through a different portal, just as lost as she was? Just who or what is Naruto Uzumaki? I suck at summaries, but you get the gist of it. This is a Naruto X Marem story with the Mane 6. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the series mentioned in this fanfic. I am merely trying to create a work of fan made fiction.

Chapter One

Sunset Shimmer was **_pissed_**. These girls would not quit. It was as if Twilight's presence among the group was a driving force that was keeping them from ever cowering under her eternal wrath. " Why? Why won't you just stay down? " Sunset asked them. Rainbow Dash, being the smart-alec she is, replied:

" Because were awesome. Duh "

" It's because were friends. " Twilight said, giving a slight glare to her rainbow-maned friend. Rainbow had the decency to look sheepish. " And because of that you will never **ever** be able to keep us down."

Sunset looked at Twilight like she had grown a second head. Friendship? That's what kept them going? Sunset had to laugh. Friends only held you back from your goals. She could not but help but voice her opinion on the current matter either.

"Friends only hold you back. I never had friends, and look at me now. I am the most powerful being in not one world, but two! " Sunset let out an evil, howling laugh, causing the students not under her control to shiver in fear.

Twilight looked up in slight worry, wondering what had caused her to change from the upright, studious pupil Celestia first spoke of when Twilight was a young filly. Now it seemed as though Sunset had lost sight of what having friends truly meant. If only she knew how to show Sunset - wait, that's it!

"You may think you control the Element of Magic because you wear the crown, but the Sixth Element of Harmony only reveals its true power in the presence of the other five!"

Just as Twilight finished speaking, a rainbow-colored beam of energy raced from the crown to surround the Mane 6. Once the beam started to slow down, it revealed the girls had gone through some pretty major changes. A few of the onlookers gasped when they saw the group.

Applejack was the first to appear, and as a voice called out _"Honesty!"_, it was revealed that she had pony ears just under her Stetson. Her blonde hair had grown to her boots and was styled into a braided ponytail. She was followed out by Pinkie Pie, who had undergone the same changes, just no braid in her hair. She was followed by a call of _"Laughter"_.

Our next two to appear were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They both had their hair grow to their calves, and an almost invisible aura surrounded the two. They each had also grown a pair of wings, which Dash immediately took advantage of as she raced around for a moment. Their respective Elements were _"Kindness"_ and _"Loyalty"._

The last two to appear were Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity's changes were like Pinkie's and Applejack's, except she also had a small, almost unnoticeable horn protruding just under her hair. Her Element was _"Generosity"_. Twilight had the most significant changes. She grew the ears and hair length, but she also gained wings like Dash and Fluttershy and a horn like Rarity. Her Element was _"Magic"._

Once Twilight's element was called a bright flash a light appeared, blinding everyone. When the light faded the mane six were seen floating in the air, surrounded by a magical glow. " Now you will see the true power of friendship!" Twilight called. The other five pony-girls made a heart shape around Twilight, a field of magic surrounding them. Sunset Shimmer looked at them in confusion and before she could recoup a beam of energy shot out from the girls into the sky, growing power before shooting down on the sunset. Just before it hit, the beam veered slightly and started surrounding the evil form of sunset shimmer in a rainbow-colored tornado.

"No matter where you are, friendship will prevail!" these words caused another beam to shoot out, this time towards the students affected by the controlling magic of Sunset Shimmer. Suddenly a blinding light emits from both the mane six and the portal. Everyone covered their eyes in confusion and once the light cleared they lowered arms to take on the sight before them.

First: There was a smoking crater containing a knocked out Sunset Shimmer. Not that weird considering.

Second: The mane six, still in their half human half pony state, were passed out a few feet from the aforementioned crater. Funnily enough, this was till not the weirdest thing to see.

Third: A 16-year old, blond-haired blue-eyed boy was standing in front of the school statue. This was an oddity due to the fact that no one had any idea who was. He was a longed sleeved jacket colored orange and black. Through his unzipped jacket a T-shirt that was black with a red whirlpool-like design on the front was seen. His pants were colored orange, with a small pouch by his knee and a larger bag on the back right side of his pants. His hair was in spikes that seemed to defy gravity. Three whisker marks appeared to be on either side of his cheeks, giving the boy a slightly feral and, if the women present were honest with themselves, almost cute appearance.

The boy looked around at the passed out girls, then to the rest of the people staring at him with a confused look on their faces. As if answering their unasked questions the boy says " Where am I"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, so we've finally come back to update this story. I know it took awhile, but real life does that to you sometimes. Anyway, this chapter is really just a how Naruto came to be in that world, ending roughly in the same place as Chapter 1. With that said, this is quite a bit longer than Chapter 1, so please enjoy. Also, to everyone who reviewed, we appreciate that you like the story, and some of the ideas you had are still being tossed around. **_

_**Without further adieu, here's Chapter 2! **_

* * *

"Look Naruto, the gates are finally in sight. How does it feel to be home after being gone for such a long time?" Jiraiya asked his student. It had been two years since Naruto and he had left the village to go train. In the time that he had trained Naruto Jiraiya had noticed that he had grown up a bit. He was stronger, wiser, still a smidge childish but he was still young so it was understandable. Jiraiya was really impressed with him although he would never admit this out Jiraiya had to rank Naruto's skill level he would say he was on par with the Hokage's skills or maybe even stronger than that. He had the ability to even best Jiraiya in his prime.

"It feels great Ero-Sennin! I haven't seen everyone in so long. I wonder how strong they are now?" Naruto had also grown in height as well, standing at six-foot even with the lower body build of an Olympic runner and the upper body build of a swimmer. His training had mostly focused on his strength as a fighter but along the way his chakra control had also increased by such a tremendous amount that it was ludicrous. He could now create a Rasengan with one hand and he had discovered his affinity for wind. He had even combined his wind chakra with the Rasengan to complete the jutsu and create the RasenShuriken, the resulting jutsu being a giant windmill shuriken that could cause some devastating damage in a large area.

When they first tested the RasenShuriken, Jiraiya had to forbid Naruto from using it unless in a dire situation. Not only did it cause major damage to surrounding enemies and the landscape, but also to Naruto's arm and Chakra System. This problem was fixed, however, upon the completion of Naruto's Sage Training. This training allowed Naruto to gain an understanding and control of Nature Chakra, thus giving him enhanced strength, speed, stamina and even more chakra than he had before. When he performed the RasenShuriken while in what Jiraiya and the Toads called Sage Mode, he found he could now throw the jutsu, turning a mid to short-range technique into a mid to long-range one. This new knowledge effectively lifted the ban on the technique and opened the gateway for Naruto to train in actually using the Kyuubi's, now known as Kurama, chakra.

At first, it was a little tough because Kurama wouldn't fully co-operate, but after a few conversations and a battle in which Naruto met his mother, Kurama was willing to work with Naruto to the point where when Naruto went into his Biju Mode, he was covered in golden chakra and his speed was enhanced to the point that he was now faster than even the famed Hiraishin created by his father.

Naruto gained many things, both from his parents and mentors. What Jiraiya did not know, however, was that Naruto had been given the mirror:

*Flashback: Land of Demons*

Late one evening, somewhere in the Land of Demons, we find our hero and his sensei trudging through a forest. It had just begun to rain and the two were seeking a shelter to protect them from this abysmal weather condition. After walking for what seemed like ages they happened upon a cave and, being as exhausted as they were, they decided that this would be where they would rest for the evening.

Everything was peaceful in the cave as they ate and laid their heads for the next morning to come. It was quite save for Jiraiya's obnoxious snoring and the soft pitter patter of the rain outside of the cave. Naruto had been resting peacefully until the sudden urge to pee had taken over him, forcing him to leave his dream about something called a "marem" behind.

Naruto got up and murmured about using the bathroom to a snoring Jiraiya and began to walk as deep into the cave as possible to relieve himself.

Concluding his business Naruto had begun to walk back to his sleeping quarters when he heard someone calling his name. It was strange to him because it sounded nothing like Jiraiya and not to mention they were in the deepest part of a forest. Who on earth would call his name? Disregarding the notion of waking up his master, Naruto snuck around him and proceeded to abscond from the cave.

Upon stepping outside Naruto noticed that the rain had cleared up. The ground was a bit moist and the humidity was higher than usual, but otherwise it was pretty bearable to be outside. Naruto again heard a voice calling his name, this time from the east side of the caves opening. He began to run in the direction of the mysterious voice.

The walk to what had called him was really rather tedious. The ground was solid save for a few patches of mud here and there. Snakes and other creatures were alive in the trees and on the ground, all of them watching the ninja running past them. Naruto just ignored this and barreled through the forest, nearly slipping on a patch of mud in his newfound urgency to reach the voice.

Naruto ran for what seemed like an eternity, what with everything looking the same and hardly any light due to the thick canopy of trees covering most of the moonlight. Eventually he happened upon a clearing that he judged to be one hundred yards away from the cave. In the middle of the clearing Naruto spotted a cloaked figure just standing there, his back turned to him.

Despite there being no feeling of hostility coming from the cloaked figure, Naruto proceeded to approach him with caution, building up his chakra for when he needed to defend himself. As he got closer the figure lifted his head a little, acknowledging the presence of the young blond.

"Glad to see you've finally caught up, young Uzumaki, I hope you are faring well." Naruto pulled a kunai from a sleeve in his jacket to show that he was ready to defend himself if need be. He had long since learned to never go unarmed, ninja were very commonplace.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Naruto asked in a demanding tone. The figure chuckled at the question and at the kunai the young ninja had drawn. "Amusing. Despite not knowing a single about me you still think you have a chance of defeating me? Of course it is to be expected, ninja these days are a very eager bunch, at least they taught you to be cautious though" The enigmatic figure turned around and Naruto got a better look at it. The figure was just a bit taller than himself, he a cloak as black as midnight and a hood covered his head. He wore a mask that was carved into a shape of a monkey. A crack that started at the start of the left eye and crossed across the right corner of the mouth could be seen in the moonlight. All in all Naruto had no clue as to who this man was or why he baited him here. All that he could tell was that he was a man due to his somewhat deep voice.

The man looked Naruto over and chuckled. " Whats so funny?" Naruto snapped. " It's just that your choice of profession is interesting considering your attire." The mysterious figure said in a bemused tone. " Naruto looked at him in anger but bit his tongue, knowing this man was about to eat his words.

"As for who I am, that is unimportant as of the current moment. What I can tell you though is that I know you. Quite well actually." Naruto kept his kunai at the ready, just in case things decided to take a turn for the worst, but he had to admit, the cloaked man had his rapt attention.

"So talk. How do you know me? What do you want with me?"

"Oh I want nothing in particular. On the contrary I have a gift for you. You see I have been keeping a close eye on you since I had watched what had transpired on your mission in Wave. I saw your ability to change people for the better and I also witnessed what incredible strength you possess. I than proceeded to watch you from then on. I'm curious as to what drives you to get stronger. You are an enigma my boy. I believe great things will come about because of you." The cloaked man proceeded to pull something out from inside his cloak and throw it a Naruto's feet. Naruto bent over and picked up the object, seeing it was a scroll.

"When you get some time to yourself take a look inside that scroll. It'll take some chakra and a bit of blood to break the seal on the scroll but that is to be expected, no?"

Naruto looked down at the scroll for a brief second and back up, but the cloaked figure had vanished as quickly as he appeared. He stood there thinking about whether he should open the scroll or not when he felt something very heavy bash into the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

"Sweet dreams Uzumaki, I eagerly anticipate our next meeting."

*Flashback over*

When Naruto awoke he had found himself back in the cave. A few days after their departure from the Land of Demons he had decided to open the scroll and, much to his surprise, all that it contained was a strange mirror. Naruto then resealed the mirror into the scroll which is currently resting in his bag. When Naruto mentioned the strange scroll to his master, Jiraiya wanted instantly to know where he got it. In order to sate his curiosity and not let him know where he truly got it, Naruto told him that he had found it in the forest while going on an early morning walk. Thankfully the mirror was easily sealed so to keep out of his masters sight and to keep him from questioning. Plus the mirror was quite large, being six feet tall and four feet wide it could have easily been an old wardrobe mirror, and thus a hassle to carry around. Naruto had examined it and found some strange markings on it, he had asked his master to shed some light on what these markings meant but not even he could tell Naruto what they meant.

So, until proven otherwise, Naruto would keep telling Jiraiya that he had found it in the forest and that he is keeping it to furnish his mirror less apartment. Jiraiya thought it was a bit silly, but hey, kids are weird. It's not the mirror was going to come to life, right?

Naruto and Jiraiya were quickly approaching the gates, which were a mere twenty feet away now. Of course at this point Naruto could not contain himself any longer and ran right past the ANBU guards and the entrance. He jumped on to the nearest street lamp and stood right on top of it and let out a shout "Hello Konoha!Naruto Uzumaki is back!". While all this was going on Jiraiya had begun to fill out all the necessary paperwork so that Naruto would not be in trouble.

Across Konoha people were looking around in bewilderment, wondering who had shout and why it was necessary. Than they heard the name and a wave of understanding and annoyance fell across all of them. In the Hokage Tower things had just gotten a lot more complicated with the arrival of the number one hyper active knuckleheaded ninja. Tsunade and Shizune let out an audible groan at hearing the shout.

"Shizune get me a cup of sake. This day just got a lot longer. " Tsunade, the current Hokage, said in an exasperated voice.

Naruto had just finished his childish antic when saw all of his friends gathered in an alley nearby. He ran up to them and greeted them in the most ecstatic way a person could after not seeing his friends for three years. His friends of course responded in the same tone. They clapped him on the shoulder, asked him how his training went and some of them even challenged him to spars just to see how strong he had gotten. Hinata even got up the courage to hug him, fainting immediately afterwards.

After everyone had welcomed him back and gotten the short story of what had gone on during the three years he was gone, Naruto had told them that he had to go meet up with his master for a debriefing on a mission, promising everyone that he would give them full details of his three years some other time. Jiraiya caught up with Naruto right after everyone left and the two had begun to head for the Hokage's Tower. Upon arriving Naruto calmed down and started to get serious about what was to come.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'll meet you in the office." He quickly jumped up and ran towards the top of the tower. Jiraiya, still standing at the font door let out a small chuckle, deciding that following Naruto's preferred entrance would have been the best way to get in. He was going to do it regardless so why not.

Tsunade had anticipated that Jiraiya would come through the window and thus left it open, when Naruto came in however she had to stop her eye from twitching in annoyance.

"Please tell me you have taught that brat something besides your blatant disregard for doors." Jiraiya had entered just as Tsunade had begun to speak. He once again chuckled and stated that Naruto had decided to do that of his own accord. Naruto had spoken up at this point, telling them to hurry it up with the debriefing because he wanted to go home and sleep. After a couple of hours of talking, shouting, demonstrating, and headaches later, the debriefing had finally come to a close.

Naruto had retired back to his apartment, finished unpacking everything, and even set up his "new" mirror on the door leading from his bedroom into the bathroom. After showering Naruto fell upon his bed exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to something very strange. He was hearing a voice again. Not just one this time, but a couple. He scrambled out of bed and looked around his apartment for cloths to change into. After getting dressed Naruto looked around the small apartment to try to find out where the voices were coming from. Eventually he found himself standing in front of the mirror, listening to the voices that were coming out from it.

"Now... True... Friendship... Prevail!" These were the only words he could make out. Naruto leaned in closer to the mirror, trying to hear everything that was going on more clearly. Unfortunately though Naruto had leaned in to close to the mirror and fell, and instead of crashing into it he went THROUGH the mirror.

This obviously took Naruto by surprise, for he expected to crash through it and hit the wooden door on the other side. However he now found himself standing on a recently groomed lawn, staring at a crater and six passed out girls, three of which had wings. He looked at the entrance to a building in front of him and saw regular humans standing in front of it. At this point he decided to ask the most obvious question:

"Where am I?"

* * *

_**So, what'd you think? We thrive on the reviews of our readers, so please leave us your thoughts in a review. We're currently working on Chapters 3 and 4, so we'll get them in ASAP. R+R Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi of Canterlot High: Chapter 3**

**Alright, sorry for the long wait, but here it is. I'm currently dealing with a new job and as such probably won't be able to write as much as I want. Life happens. I do thank everyone for their reviews, and hope you continue to do so as chapters keep coming out. Also, go to our twitter page where we post updates on how the fic is coming along and what not. The link is in my profile. **

**Any way, Whoopie, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto looked around in a daze, trying to get a better grasp on the situation. When he finally snapped out of it he rushed to help the unconscious girls, fearing they might be seriously hurt. He stopped at the girl with the multicolored hair first and began to try and wake her up. Naruto started calling for the girl to wake up and, the concern in his voice growing as the time passed but eventually, her eyes started to flutter. When Naruto saw that she was finally stirring, He summoned five shadow clones from the vast sea that was his chakra and sent them to other girl's aid. Each of the clones helped the girls to their feet after, making sure they were okay and that they could stand on their own. After Twilight said they were all fine he dispersed his clones and took at all six of them.

To say Naruto was startled was the understatement of the year, because these girls had horse ears, pony-tails, and three of them even had wings! Of course this state of surprise wore off rather quickly for he had seen stranger things on the first failed Sasuke retrieval mission. Shaking his head of these thought, Naruto walks back over to the first girl he helped to see what had happened to them.

"Are you alright? I saw this huge crater and you guys passed out, so could you tell me what happened?" The girl looked up at Naruto in a bit of a daze, trying to process what he had just said but she quickly regained her abilities to understand how to speak and replied: "I'm okay. As for what happened, we kicked serious butt that's what!" Naruto was a bit confused at this, but he looked at the crater and assumed it had to do with that.

"Hey what's your name? I haven't seen you around campus so you must be a new kid." Rainbow Dash asked out of curiosity.

Naruto, feeling no I'll intentions coming from the girls, decided there was no reason to lie to them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm actually from a place called Konoha."

"Konoha? That sounds like a place from a story" Applejack said with a small chuckle. "So how did you end up here anyway?"

"I think it had to do with my mirror. I was sleeping when I heard a noise. I looked around my room and ended up in front of my mirror. I was a bit confused that my mirror was FREAKING talking, but then I tried to make out what it was saying so I leaned in closer. Just as I was getting a better hearing on what it was saying I fell right through it! Much to my surprise I didn't smash my face into the mirror like I thought, Instead I was standing on this green lawn with all these kids and a crater staring me right in the face.

"Oh, so you're from another dimension are ya? " Applejack said while slamming a fist into her palm in a sudden burst of realization.

"Er, another dimension?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Mmhm. It's really simple. Ya see that-"

"Can you guys talk about why there's a spikey haired hunk from another dimension later and help Twilight out!" Rainbow Dash said as Naruto came over and helped her to her feet. "Oh yeah, I'm Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet ya!" Rainbow Dash said as she shook Naruto's hand. After helping out Rainbow Dash Naruto went around to help the other girls up and learned each of their names in the process. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle. So many names to remember and his memory wasn't the best. What would they do if he had forgotten one of their names? A slap to the face? A kick in the shin? Public execution!? As Naruto was nearing a panic attack Twilight spoke up.

"So you're from a place called Konoha?" Naruto looked up at Twilight and gave a small nod. "Yup. Born and raised there." Twilight looked him up and down, taking in every detail she could. His orange cloths, the black sandals, his beautiful deep blue eyes. Those cute lips, that butt-nope. Have to stop there, just observing him. "I think I can explain why you're here. " Twilight said with a serious look. "I think that you're from a different dimension. The way you look, your cloths and the way you carry yourself is much too different from the people around here." Naruto stood up and looked at her in surprise. "You really think so?"

"I'm fairly certain that that's the case. Could you tell me how you ended up here?" Naruto retold the events that had transpired before his arrival, hearing voices as he slept, listening to the mirror and eventually falling through. Twilight listened very closely to Naruto's explanation, taking note of all the important details.

"I think we can say for sure that you're from a different dimension." Twilight said with a nod. "If your cloths weren't a dead giveaway, than your whole story about falling through a mirror and ending up in the school yard certainly is."

"Wow Twilight, you're really smart. Figuring all that out on your own."

"Of course. I'm just surprised I'm the first one to figure this out."

"Hey now wait a min-"Applejack began to shout out

"Nope. Still surprised that none of my other friends weren't able to figure this out." Twilight said to herself.

Naruto took a look around at the field with a look of confusion.

"What happened here? It looks like something big went down" Twilight let out a sigh and nodded

"That's right. Someone from my world stole my crown, which contains a very special crystal called the Element of Magic. Alone, it is a very powerful artifact that could potentially destroy Equestria and in the wrong hands that power is only amplified." During this explanation, all Naruto could think about is how this Element sounded almost like the power of a Biju. "We had actually just finished stopping her from taking over Equestria. Right now she's knocked out so she'll probably be out for a while. Let's all sit down for a bit and get to know each other."

No disagreements were heard as the seven teens decided to sit on the lawn and talk about each other's lives. Naruto had sat on one edge of the crater, opposite of Fluttershy, and was just sitting there listening to the girls babble about the aforementioned battle, their awesome new wings (Rainbow) and there were some whispers that Naruto could pick up was a few words like "Cute" and "Goofy". In between their banter he had told them stories of some of the old pranks he did back in the village which would elicit laughter both laughter and awe at his skills of avoiding his homes elite.

While all of this was going on, in the center of the crater Sunset Shimmer was beginning to wake up. Her power was now gone and with it went her transformation. She slowly sat up, holding her head to stem the ever-growing ache from her abrupt landing. As she stood up and tried to regain her composure, she could hear the laughter of the ones that had defeated her.

"So there laughing at me? I'll show them, I'll make them all pay!" She looked around and grabbed a piece of glass that was nearby and began to crawl her way out of the crater. Spying over the edge she looked at the group and picked her target closet to her current position: Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer crawled out of the hole in a way so that nobody saw her and her way to her victim.

Naruto was getting along surprisingly well with the six girls. They were probably some of the most exciting people he's meet since leaving his village. Hell this was probably the quickest he's made friends ever. From Pinkie Pies insane tricks to Rarity's fashion sense, he couldn't help but wish he could stay here instead of having to the Elemental Nations.

Everything was going amazingly because everyone was getting along so well. To Naruto it felt like nothing could ruin this moment. Especially some crazy girl with a sharp piece of glass. He laughed at this thought when he suddenly felt somebody nearby with ill intent aimed in his direction. Of course. Looking up he saw a girl with flaming hair standing behind Fluttershy. In her hand was a jagged piece of glass about the length of one of his smaller Kunai, and it was poised to strike into Fluttershy's jugular vein. Acting on muscle memory, he quickly jumped to his feet and applied chakra to his muscles to increase his speed.

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto rushed to save Fluttershy. Using every ounce of speed he had he just barely made it in time to push Fluttershy out of immediate danger. Unfortunately he did not have the chance to get out of the way himself, a yelp of pain escaped his lips as the dagger dug into his back just barely missing his internal organs. As he crashed to the ground, the others got ahold of Sunset and hold her back long enough for Fluttershy to go and check on the downed blond.

"Naruto are you okay!?" Fluttershy asked in a panic. Naruto grimaced

"Not yet, Fluttershy I need to ask you to do something for me" Fluttershy gave Naruto a quizzical look. "You see that glass stuck in my back?" Fluttershy gave a nod. "I need you to pull it out as fast as you can. I promise you that I'll be fine after that." Fluttershy gave a look of hesitance and reached out to the knife, grasping the hilt. She closed her eyes and pulled the knife out, Naruto let a grunt and quickly put some gauze and tap over the wound to stop any flowing blood.

"I'm sorry! I tried very hard to make sure I didn't hurt you when I pulled out the knife but it still looked like you were in pain and I couldn't help you and.." Naruto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave Fluttershy a smile.

"You did perfect." A blush bloomed on her cheeks as soon as the compliment escaped his lips. Naruto took his hand off Fluttershy and turned to face the assailant, only to see her running down the road in express. With a call of "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" he began to chase after her, overtaking the five who had also begun to chase after Sunset Shimmer. Overtaking the five girls, one of Naruto's clones had reached Sunset, slapped a seal tag on her back and with a quick hand sign she froze mid step.

Twilight and the others were all frozen as, but not because of some piece of paper, rather they were perplexed as to how Naruto could make clones of himself with just a weird hand sign! Pinkie was the only one that didn't seem confused, instead she just went on to lecturing Sunset Shimmer who was frozen mid step. Thought was another thing that bothered Twilight: How did he make her freeze with just a piece of paper.

"Naruto, h-how did you do all that?" Twilight inquired. Naruto looked at her in confusion. "I used my chakra of course." Twilight tilted her head in a quizzical way. "Chakra? Do you mean magic?" This time it was Naruto's turn to be confused. Had they never heard of chakra? What the hell is magic?

Just as Naruto was about to ask Twilight what in the Five Kages magic was he got a flood of memories from one of his clones. Somehow Sunset had broken free from the seal. Naruto turned and saw Sunset running down the street and gave a sigh of annoyance as he was about to take off after her. Twilight saw what he was doing and shouted to the others to follow Sunset Shimmer. The others started to chase after her, Naruto himself had also begun to go after her himself but as soon as he took his first step, he collapsed.

"Kurama, what's going on!?" The fox had a worried look on his face. How had Naruto already exhausted his chakra? It's true that he usually went through most of it during training but there was no way he could have gone through that much chakra with just shadow clones. By Kurama's calculations Naruto should have enough to do over twenty TAJUU Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kurama looked over the seal just to make sure nothing was wrong but upon inspection it seemed like something had messed with it.

"Bad news kid, it looks like more than half of your chakra got sealed, and with those clones you made earlier you're lucky to even be conscious." Naruto was a bit surprised that the seal had been tampered with, but at the same time he wasn't due to the fact that he HAD been through worse after all.

"C'mon! Is there any way we can get this freaking seal off?" Naruto said in annoyance. The Kyuubi thought for a good second and said "I can remove the seal, but it might take a while. A LONG while." Naruto let out a groan. "Why do things have to be so difficult? Can't you get rid of it in a couple hours?"

"Hey this seal is actually a pretty tough seal to undo, even for me!" Kurama snapped. "Just hold off on the clones and any powerful Jutsu for a while and I'll tell you when I've finished undoing the seal. If you do decided to use something like the Rasenshuriken though it'll probably kill you so just watch yourself."

Naruto gave a mental nod towards the Kyuubi, having already returning to his feet and brushing off his fall. Fluttershy, who had somehow reached him faster than Rainbow Dash could, blushed slightly upon seeing rub him rubbing the back of his head. She caught herself before the blushing got too intense. After all, Naruto would be leaving this world after Sunset was dealt with.

Sunset had not gotten much farther since Naruto had collapsed, but then again it had only been a few seconds. He quickly grabbed Fluttershy's hand, causing her to blush, and hoisted her onto his back. He proceed to apply a very minor amount of chakra to his legs and began his chase after Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy had to admit, if this were any other situation, riding on Naruto's back while he ran would actually be pretty fun.

They caught up rather quickly, considering the speed of a Shinobi is a quite faster than that of any normal human, ex-pony or otherwise. Sunset had a look of surprise on her face upon seeing the blond, a little surprised that he wasn't even breathing heavily because of speed he was going, not to mention that he was carrying another human on his back. That in itself would have slowed anybody down. At this point Sunset was starting to panic as Naruto was almost upon her.

Naruto reached out his hand to grab Sunset Shimmer, his hand reached the hem of her skirt just as she vanished from Naruto and Fluttershy's site. He slowed down a stop to sense the surrounding are for Sunset Shimmer but alas, no dice. All Naruto could sense was the main six in their transformed states and recovering students. This confused him to the tenth degree and. How could she disappear without a trace? There was no chakra emitting from Sunset Shimmer when he had sensed around upon his arrival. At this point Naruto become aware that Fluttershy was confused as to why Naruto had stopped and not said anything. Shaking off the thoughts of the disappearing villain, Naruto set Fluttershy down and ran to the students to help them recover.

The other students were basked in relief as the stunningly handsome boy in the orange jumpsuit came to help them. As everything was winding down a bit and the students were regaining their strength Naruto took a look around at everything around him. Something very off caught his eye. In the distance near the statue he saw the masked man that gave him that strange mirror standing there. Odd thing was that he wasn't even looking at Naruto, but rather at the statue at which he had come out of. The masked man was also holding something in his left hand, a sledge hammer dropped previously by Sunset Shimmer, poised in the air as if to hit the statue. Before Naruto and the Main Six had any time to react, the masked man swung the sledgehammer into the pedestal of the school's mascot.

*SMASH*

Bits and pieces of marble went flying everywhere, scattering across the ground next to the statue. A wave of panic came across the main six and the young ninja as the masked man raised the hammer again

*SMASH, SMASH*

In the blink of an eye the masked man had destroyed the other sides of statue and was about to destroy the side the Naruto had come out of. Just as the man raised the hammer to break the last exit a kunai went sailing through air and landed at the feet of the man, causing him to look up.

Naruto was so rapidly closing the distance between the masked man and himself that the man decided to change the trajectory of the hammer from the last bit of the statue to that of the young blonde's chest. Naruto saw this and was about to dodge out of the way, but much to his surprise his body didn't move the way he wanted it to. Instead he a got a sledge hammer swung right into his chest, sending him flying backwards five feet. Naruto quickly recovered and got back to his feet only to see the masked man disappear into thin air.

"Kuso, he got away! For Kami's sake though, that hurt. Remind me to never go against a sledgehammer again." Naruto said while shaking off the numb feeling in his chest. The pain was beginning to subside as the girls came rushing to Naruto's side, with a look of awe on their faces because of Naruto's resilience.

Naruto looked at the six girls that surrounded him, all of them with their mouths agape, confusing the young man. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up:

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so AWESOME! We totally kicked bad-girl ass!" Said Rainbow Dash, predictably. Before Naruto could even say anything, there was a flurry of squeals, wings, and wings bustling about him, asking him if he was okay. He calmed them down easily enough save for Rarity who still wanted to make him a new outfit. Naruto stood up and took a look around, trying to find the masked man. Instead he spotted Twilight a short distance away, and began to head in her direction. Upon getting closer to her, Naruto noticed Twilight looked somewhat down.

"Hey what's wrong Twilight? We stopped Sunset Shimmer, isn't that what you were trying to do?" He questioned. She looked up and gave him a brief smile before it quickly morphed into a frown.

"Yes, that's what we were trying to do, but now that that bastard from destroyed all but one portal, you can't get home. I don't want you to be stuck in a foreign setting that you know nothing about." The concern in her voice struck Naruto pretty hard. His whole childhood before he became a Shinobi he was scorned by people. They didn't care if he got hurt, if he was hungry or even if he died. A smile crossed his face at the concern Twilight was showing him. His smile changed into a foxlike grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw heck Twi, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be able to survive until the next portal decides to rear its head. I'm sure they'll fix the statue by then. Besides, maybe I can learn some stuff about this world before I have to leave." Twilight just stared at the boy, perplexed at his ability to shrug anything off. She even felt it in her gut instinct that he would keep his word. It was an odd feeling, but not an unpleasant one. A smile started to cross her face when the pony-turned human turned pony-human hybrid was tackled by the other five magically enhanced humans, putting all of them into a group hug.

Right before the girls hugged them Naruto had to apply chakra to keep their full force from knocking him over. Once in their embrace he made no movements to get them away from himself, he actually enjoyed the feeling.

Before he could fully relax however, however, a new figure came walking towards the group. This figure was about 5'8, had a prismatic hair almost like one of his new friends, and had a certain aura of grace and regality around her. The others must have noticed because they very quickly disengaged from their embrace, the looks on their faces changing from happiness to embarrassment. Only Twilight walked up to greet the queenly woman.

"Principal Celestia! What are you doing out here?" Twilight asked, only to see Celestia pull the crown out from behind her.

"I believe this is yours, Ms. Sparkle. A true princess, in any world, leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by encouraging others to stand with her. I think we all see that you've done that here today." Twilight took a peek at her friends after Celestia's small speech. All of them were grinning widely at her while Naruto was doing a classic "good guy" pose, which made her giggle. Naruto started clapping and cheering for Twilight, followed by the other five ponified girls, and then the whole school.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" Their cheers went on for a few minutes, congratulating the newly crowned princess. The cheers soon died down and Twilight felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, Flash Sentry was there, holding out his hand with a Nervous look on his face.

"Er, would now be a completely awkward time to ask for that dance?" he asked, shyly smiling on hopes of a positive answer. Twilight looked up at the moon, estimating about forty five minutes before she and her element where locked in this world for another thirty moons. She let a smile cross her lips and looked at Flash "Sure, I think I have enough time for a dance" she said as she took his hand, being whisked away to the gym.

The dance itself was amazing. The decorations were placed perfectly, the music was as bright and upbeat as any soundtrack could possibly be. The local student/DJ, Vinyl Scratch, or more commonly known as DJ Pon-3, was playing the best records for the event (Making sure to avoid pulling out the Bass Cannon) and everybody was having a great time, with the party showing no signs of winding down anytime soon.

On the dance floor Naruto could be dancing with Main Six, excluding Twilight, but every so often he would switch to a random girl in the crowd. At one point Vice Principal Luna was seen grinding on Naruto, surprising most of the students, some of them looking away in jealousy. A little bit later he found himself dancing with a beautiful girl named Derpy. She was probably one of the most and unique girls he's ever met. Of course after they were finished dancing she was extremely flustered, wanting to stay with him for the rest of the night and then some….

This was just the beginning of the night though, for as the night wore on Naruto found himself dancing with every girl at least once, even managing to somehow rope Principal Celestia into a few of the more fun dances and one slow, in which Naruto had to look away a couple times because of her seductive glances. He paid equal amounts of attention to all the girls he danced with, making sure to switch partners every two to three songs.

Naruto went to go take a small break and noticed Twilight sitting at table alone, crying into her hands. He rushed to her side and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, letting her know her was there for her.

"Twilight what happened? Where's that Flash guy you were with?" Naruto asked. She looked up and looked at Naruto, more tears pouring out as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and crying into his shoulder. Naruto just let her continue to her, opting to let her talk when she was ready. He did, however, decided to show Flash what the bowls of hell look like for making Twilight this upset. Twilight was starting to calm down a little bit, enough at least to speak, so he re asked her what was wrong.

"Twilight what happened?" She shook her head for a brief moment, shaking off the last of her sobs, and slowly started to answer.

"Flash and I were dancing and during one of the slow songs he leaned close to my ear and said we should go back to his place. I told him I wasn't quite ready for that but he kept on about it and I kept telling him no. Eventually he got upset and said that if I didn't leave with him he was going to take another girl home with him. I thought he was just bluffing so I told him to stop it. After that he didn't say anything, he just lightly pushed me away, walked in the crowed, talked to another girl for a second and then he took her hand and left with her. I didn't know he was like that, I thought he was a kind person that would never hurt me. I'm hurting and I don't know what to do Naruto." Twilight was clinging closer to him now, a fresh wave of tears over coming her defenses.

Naruto was outraged by this. Forget showing him the bowls of hell, he was going to give him the grand tour personally. After hearing all this and seeing Twilight so upset, Naruto wanted go on a man hunt for Flash. No one messed with his friends**, NO ONE**! For now, however, Naruto had to stay with Twilight to comfort her. So thinking quickly, Naruto discreetly made a clone of himself to go and request a slow song, something for "picking up a down friend". While his clone went to carry out its mission, Naruto coaxed Twilight out to the dance floor. Right as the song started he asked her:

"Twilight, May I have this dance?" She looked up and found herself captured in his gaze. Seeing as she had nothing to lose, she nodded and the two proceeded to dance.

Naruto did everything he was taught and had picked up, doing whatever he could to make the girl happy again. Twilight couldn't help but smile and follow his lead. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit better. What's more, she felt safe in his arms. It was like Naruto was an anchor so she couldn't drift away on a sea of despair. She couldn't have asked for a better _**friend**__, _in her opinion.

As the song ended, Twilight at Naruto again. Though he tried to hide it, she noticed the concern in his eyes. It made he feel happy that she had such an amazing _**friend**_.

"Thank you, Naruto. I think I'm feeling a bit better now. You're such a great friend, I wish there were more people like you out there." She said. Naruto blushed slightly at the praise, but his next words made him stand firm:

"Actually Twilight, there are at least five others in this very room who would have done the same thing I did. Just turn around and you'll see them." He said with a smile. Confused, she turned around only to see Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all standing around her, a smile on each of their faces. All of them came together for a group hug with Twilight in the center, her smile growing with each passing second.

"Thanks guys, you all really mean a lot to me." The girls hugged for a few more seconds before Naruto coughed to get their attention.

"Girls, I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but I think it would be best if we got to the statue….NOW!' Looking at the time the girls felt a wave of panic wash over them and they quickly hurried toward the statue, hoping they would make it in time.

As they began to approach the marble statue Twilight took the lead, hastily saying goodbye to her friends. Just as she was about to pass through however, the portal shone with a bright light and Naruto pulled Twilight back before she got caught between the two universes. They all stood there as the light quickly went out.

They missed their only chance for thirty moons for Twilight to return her element, and herself to her universe. All of the group lowered their heads, their transformations ending. Naruto grit his teeth and said one word to sum up the situation:

"Chikusho!"

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Tell me and my editor in the reviews please!**


End file.
